On Artist's Hands
by TwinkleHeartFudge
Summary: A locked room without any outside communication plus a bottled water spiked with aphrodisiac and a painter who plans it all. Smut. Little plot. Slash. Twincest. On Deck S2-ish? Top!Zack/Bottom!Cody.


**A/N: I might have butchered a good amount of terminologies and stuff about D/S so feel free to point it out. Though I probably won't change it anyway since I'm too lazy for that. XD Most of them are fictional anyway, so. (Or are they? I dunno)**

 **BTW, I know nothing about American currency. The numbers in there are just whoosh and picked out by random or just because they looked nice.**

 **! There's a big warning if you don't like it.**

==0==0==0==

 **On Artist's Hands**

==0==0==0==

It had been a normal day, with Cody and Bailey prattling on about some other did you know fact, London was admiring herself in her portable notebook make-up kit and Zack and Woody were trying to out-gross each other again, but with Woody winning as usual.

"You're a work of _art._ " A French accented voice came from the elevator as he approached the group.

"Why thank you!" London brightened. "You are a work of artsits too!"

"Forgive me for my interference to your daily banter. My name is Fran du Leanne. I'm a passenger here on this cruise!" Fran says excitedly. "I can't believe we have someone like you on this boat!"

Cody apparently took offense to that. "Are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

Fran blinked cluelessly. "Oh. No! I wasn't talking about them. _You_ were what I was admiring."

Zack snorted and Cody almost looked flattered. "That's a first."

"You too." Fran tacked in. "I've never seen twins have such different body languages before! It's so fascinating!"

" _Twins?_ " London 'Gasp'ed. " _I'm_ not a twin, but I'm still gorgeous!" Then she stalked out.

They all looked oddly at the French as Bailey grimaced. "You aren't one of those that swing the other way, are you? I mean, I've met one of you in Kettlecorn and I didn't much like what I saw."

Fran shrugged. "Love is love. I do not discriminate."

Bailey huffed in barely hidden disgust before skittering warily. "Sorry."

"What do you mean by 'work of art'?" Zack asked interestedly. "Does that mean we can make money?"

Cody punched him lightly. Which Zack barely felt, anyway. "What he means is if you were going somewhere with that train of thought since no one just waltzes up to someone else and tells them they're works of art. Unless it's actually some sort of weird pick up line and we should really be leaving now."

Fran brightens up and claps his hands together. "Ah, oui! I was just planning to make a new painting since most of my other works has already been zold and I zink you two would make brilliant models."

" _Models?_ " They asked in unison.

"That's so cool!" Zack gushed. "Are we going to be displayed in some gallery?"

Fran smiled. "Oui. Most definitely. I will be paying you the standard modelling fee I usually give but we have to have a contract signing. When will you be available for consultation? That is, of course, only if you agree."

Zack grinned while Cody sent him silent protests. "Of course we agree! In fact, we can do it right now. We're not doing anything important."

"We'll think about it." Cody interjected.

Fran smiled. "Of course. Though do you mind if I use this scene now for a warmup piece?"

Cody blinked. "Don't we have to sit still for you to be able to 'capture' the whole scene, though?"

"Not to worry, dear twins. I have photographic memory." Fran assured. "So the only thing you need to do is act out a few scenes for me, though not all of them need to be consciously acted out."

"You mean you'll just observe us then paint something about it then we get paid?" Zack asked excitedly.

Fran nodded. "Yes."

"Sweet."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Aren't you even the slightest bit suspicious, Zack?" Cody asked with pursed lips as he read over the contract terms for the nth time.

"Of course!" Zack instantly replied which showed that it was more habitual than anything else. "He just wants to observe us, right?"

"You mean _legally stalk_ us?" Cody asked as if the answer was so obvious. "He's admitted to being very open minded about these things."

"But he's scrawnier than _you._ " Zack stated exasperatedly. "He doesn't seem all that buff and capable of taking down both of us if that was ever possible."

"True." Cody admitted. "Well, why not. Let's give it a shot."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"Thank you for coming." Fran grinned. "The modelling is on a pose to pose basis. Most of the poses can range to $50 to $300 depending on how uncomfortable it may be to you."

" _Uncomfortable?_ " Cody lightly shrieked, his mind jumping to the worst conclusions immediately. "What do you mean uncomfortable?"

"Oh, you know. Kissing, nudity—not fully of course, even I have morals—twisting of stuff like that. I mean I've drawn a lot of people looking what they could have been if they were born with an X or a Y on the second letter of _that_ gene."

Cody grimaced. "Can you please not?"

Fran shrugged. "Well, I need to draw the person at least ten times before I could do that."

"Whoa." Zack's eyes widened as he browsed through one of the sketchbooks on the table.

"You work _fast._ You saw us last week and you've already filled this sketchbook with random scenes and sketches."cCody caught the ' _50_ ' pages on the cover of the sketchpad.

"Fifty!?" Cody gaped then grudgingly acknowledged the artist as he himself looked over his brother's shoulder and looked at the sketches. The first ones were a little shaky and seemed a little out of shape, but after the first ten pages, with both of them occupying a single page, it started to become a little bit closer to their own appearances with all the blemishes removed and their clothes rumpled like art.

Then Zack suddenly burst out laughing.

Cody hadn't managed to see the last page and Cody most definitely could see the slightly guilty look on Fran's face.

"What's so funny?"

Zack hadn't seemed to manage to rein in his laughter as he looked from the sketchpad to Cody and back and fro.

"Fran, why did you—"

Fran looked sheepish. "He was pretty?"

"Oh, I gotta make a picture of this."

"What' so funny?" Cody finally managed to ask and regretted it the moment Zack turned the sketchpad to face him.

"I'm very sorry, but I thought you might look very nice in a renaissance dress."

The picture was, Cody, apparently, as a princess wearing a nice long and puffy gown descending the staircase as if frozen mid-air from tripping on his own shoe, his—er, _her_ —book's pages flipping and has shocked, slightly panicked looked on his— _her, whatever—_ face.

"I think this was based on your mighty fall down the stairs at the Sky Deck."

"You think?"

"Now that I look at it again, this is actually one of the better ones." Fran hummed. "I think I'll paint this is oil."

"NO!" Cody protested. "It's obvious it's me! I don't want to be immortalized as a girl!"

Fran raised a brow. "Is it really? Look again. I made all your features more feminine and you're in a corset. I actually borrowed your own figure though, just added bit of woman."

Zack stared at the picture. "Well, _I_ can tell it's Cody. Though that might just be because I see his face in the mirror every morning."

"I recognize myself too." Cody protested.

"Them this'll be a $100 fee, then. Do you mind being the Prince to his Princess, Zack?"

"Do I!" Zack agreed. "Of course!"

Fran smiled, a tad too wide to be innocent, but the twins didn't really understand the whole concept of _consent_ thing. Prince and Princess. Ha. Did they really think royal siblings would sell? Oh. Royal homosexual incest committing twins is a much more grand idea. Maybe Fran could get then to kiss or curl against each other. On a purely professional manner of course. Not because he was drooling over the sheer filth, wetness and sexiness that it would show him.

"Well, I have an idea for a pose. Can you come again when I've finished this oil painting?"

"When do we know?" Zack asks.

"It'll be auctioned off at the next port we dock at. China, I think?"

"Can we keep the sketchbook?" Zack asked.

"As long as you don't sell it, it's fine, but can you give me the last one so I could start on the oil painting?"

"Sure."

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"How much did the tripping Princess make?" Zack asked rather out of the blue.

"Around $170,000 I think." Fran replies.

"$170,000?" Zack sounded faint. "Our modelling fee's just $300 max though."

Fran clicked his tongue. "Painting materials are expensive, you know. I probably only get around $10,000 to myself after all my resupplying is over."

"What pose are we doing now?" Cody asked rather warily.

"Can I ask you two to kiss?" Fran asked rather innocently. It was more of a question for fishing reactions so that he could gauge the right thing to say. The elder twin was a tricky one and was probably harder to deceive than the younger one.

The twins flushed with Zack's face darkening and closing off immediately after he realized he had blushed. Fran almost cracked open his evil grin. He could feel the sheer Dom-ness radiating off the elder twin in vibes. This would be such a fun experience for all involved. The younger twin was also probably one of the higher tiered Subs which were very rarely found anywhere. He also seemed to be quite the screamer if the stories he heard were to go by. Fran was going to have a lot of fun.

"I mean, can I ask for a kiss? It doesn't even have to be lips on lips. On the cheek or the forehead is enough."

The tension between the two noticeably lessened but Fran could almost taste the pheromones dancing in the air. Ooh. That was a recipe for either disaster… or something great.

Cody seemed to manage to gather his wits and smiled uncomfortably. "O-on the forehead is fine, I think. Zack does that all the time."

Zack's eyes were still slightly dark but then in a blink of an eye, just as Cody looked to him for confirmation, suddenly all cheerful but slightly nonchalant. "What could it hurt?"

Fran clapped his hands together. "Great! I have a backdrop somewhere here…"

"Backdrop?" Cody asked.

"Ah, yes it helps me visualize what I want to do with this scene."

Fran pulled out a large roll of thick carpet-like paper, or curtain that showed a majestic castle in the background complete with fireworks and golden streamers everywhere.

"What." Cody said flatly. "No way am I going to do that scene with that backdrop."

Fran blinked as he checked the backdrop (though if they hadn't complained, he would still have done it anyway). "Oops. I meant the other one." He pulled out another one, this time a well-lit library with hundreds of staircases a tall ceiling.

"Whoa. That, is impressive." Cody whistled.

"Did you paint this?" Zack asked, soundly distracted from the time being.

"Nope. It was one of my colleagues. She specializes in backdrops." Fran deferred.

"Is she hot?" Zack asked eagerly and Cody groaned. Fran noted that it was habitual and entirely reflexive complete with all the facial expressions that imply interest. He would make a very nice actor if he ever decided to pursue that career.

"She's twelve." Fran informed. "And also betrothed to some Russian guy named Drevne."

Zack let out a slightly disappointed sound. Cody looked as clueless as ever. Fran delighted. The younger really _was_ the perfect sub. Now if only he could manage to open this budding Dom's eyes. Well, there was time and they were still very young. Fran himself just started when he hit his twenties after all and look at him now, a second tier Dom.

"So scene!" Fran declared.

Zack walked evenly towards the center of the backdrop that Fran was still putting up and Cody followed with slightly timid steps. Zack had probably never kissed his brother on the forehead that was planned beforehand, or to Cody's knowledge. The dark, intense almost eerily glowing eyes were probably the most interesting part of the scene right now, but this scene needed to be all gentle and fluttery and this wouldn't be a good reference.

"The idea is that Zack is reassuring Cody about something in a comforting manner." Fran said. "Can you guys do that?"

Cody hesitates. "You mean like grieving or something?"

Fran hummed. "Just think of something or any event that hits the words frustration, hurt and self-loathing."

Zack's eye sharpen as they land on Fran, not liking where this was headed but stays quiet not wanting to leave 'normal' and Cody's expression stutters to a halt.

"I know what to think about. I think."

"Zack, what you need to think about is something that makes you gentle and compassionate. You need to comfort your brother. At least, that's the scene anyway."

Zack shrugs. "Okay."

Fran knew he would deliver, for some strange reason then pulls out a sketchpad.

"You don't need to stay unnaturally still, okay? Moving is fine. Okay, action!"

Cody tries to dredge up memories and remembers Irma, one of his first long termed relationship, and his face was filled with resignation, self-loathing and guilt. Eh, not exactly what Fran was aiming for, but that'll have to do. Cody's eyes were suddenly glued to the floor and Zack had the gentlest face on him too bright and _brilliant_ to be faked, his hands slightly caressing Cody's lower jaw as he murmurs some words to his brother. Fran could see some of the real personality that he kept hidden from people other than his brother, and even Cody only rarely ever saw this side of Zack.

"Look at me." Zack starts lowly and Cody reluctantly tilts his head up. "Irma didn't deserve you. You shouldn't beat yourself up over something that happened years ago."

"But I really liked her." Cody replies softly, eyes anguished. "She dumped me because—"

" _Cody._ " Zack said his name firmly with an edge that made Cody almost shiver and flush slightly pink. "You already have someone else don't you? Bailey?"

…what? Cody had a _girlfriend?_ Oh dear. How much self-control did Zack have to not even slightly show anything that might imply his more than great attraction to his brother? Fran only noticed because there were a lot of Doms that knew how to roleplay and gave him lots of tips regarding subs and the expressions they hid under the masks they placed on themselves. Fran almost applauded him out loud.

"Y-yeah." Cody sniffed. "Irma was one of my first though. I still feel a lot guilty about that relationship."

Zack hugged him tightly making him feel warm and tingly on the inside. Zack had never really been someone who liked showing his emotions and it had been so long since Cody ever glimpsed this sensitive side of his brother. Zack kissed his forehead gently, chastely then smiled at him, but Cody could still feel the tingle and slight electricity that gathered around where Zack had kissed him. Zack also wanted to lick off Cody's tears but knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he started so he used his thumb instead.

"Ok!" Zack interrupted the moment rudely. "I don't think I can take any more of this mushy touchy feely thing."

Cody rolled his eyes in exasperation, his eyes will a little red.

"That was brilliant." Fran said excitedly. "I got what I needed. I'll give you your pay once the painting is done. You can leave now. I have a painting to paint."

The twins bantered lightly for a little bit as they walked to the exit of the large suite Fran owned but then Fran realized that this was probably the perfect time to talk to Zack.

"Zack, can you stay a bit?"

"Why?"

Fran smiled. "I'd just like to talk. Nothing romance-y of course. I'm in quite a dedicated relationship, after all."

Zack frowned slightly but then dismissed the thought. "Can't Cody stay?"

"No, no. I don't think he'd like us hear talk about your preferences, etc."

Zack glanced at Fran sharply and the artist's face didn't so much as twitch.

"Fine. You go on ahead, Cody. You go study or go to Bailey or something."

Cody laughed exasperatedly. "Sure, sure."

Then after Cody left, all the veiled hostility came at full force. Fran delighted. He really was a very promising Dom.

"Let me make this clear." Zack enunciated. "I know you noticed and you're not even doing any effort to hide that fact. Why?"

"Why? Why do I keep it a secret that I've realized you're lusting after your brother?" Fran asked lightly.

Zack sighed. "How did you notice?"

"I know people." Fran said gently. "Your eyes sparkle and darken depending on who you're watching. It's actually brilliant that you managed to erase and reconstruct your body language. It's fascinating."

"Was that the reason you approached us? My _body language?_ " Zack asked incredulously.

Fran grinned. "Yep."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"I'll help you make Cody realize and make this whole shebang less painful for you." Fran shrugged.

"Help me? What do you get out of this?"

"You remind me of a friend that had denial as an art. And that's not a river in Egypt. As well as entertainment, of course."

"Not even a shred of disgust?" Zack asked tentatively.

"Oh not at all. In fact, the more taboo it is, the more it makes my heart race and grin at social conventions. Twincest? Hawt."

"Then I accept your help." Zack replied. "But it won't be on your terms. Cody is… very fragile. I don't want to hurt him."

"Really."

"At least when he's not, you know, er… consenting?" Zack tacked on sheepishly.

"You really are a Dom, aren't you?"

Zack blinked. "How did you know I was into S&M?"

"Body language and that _mineminemine_ you had projected when I asked for a kiss." Fran reminded him. "Have you been evaluated by a professional Sub before?"

Zack hummed. "Not really. The closest one to a Professional Sub I took charge of was Grey, around four years older than me but almost a head shorter than me. Brunette, blue eyes. He said that he'd been evaluated by a Professional Dom and said he was around second tier. He told me that I was much better than other first tiers, but well..."

"He's not really a Professional yet." Fran concluded. "But first tier? That's a high eval for someone your age."

First tiers could readily handle Coffee flavors without much problem. Meaning a Sub with a very scary kink would love to have them.

"I have a friend that can evaluate Subs though. He said that his first impression of Cody was that he was a second tier but that was just the instinct, he said."

Fran grinned. "Really? Just second tier? Why not go bond yourself to another first tier then?"

"Really. Do I have to answer your second question?"

"No. How far have you gone? Ever?"

"…coffee."

"Most kinks in one orgasm?"

"Continuous Denial, rimming, toys—lots and lots of toys—, double penetration and roleplay Master/slave. It's still a bit tame, but I'm working on that. My Subs have the tendency of breaking and using their safeword before I become too serious." That meant Zack was really into sadism. That was

"How many subs have you taken care of?" Fran asked curiously.

Zack grimaced. "That's almost a quarter of the amount of girls I dated and trust me, there's no girl below the age of twenty-five that I haven't dated. On this ship alone."

Fran whistled. "That is a lot of practice."

"They have a club on board." Zack shrugged. "There are only three Doms including me, though, so most nights, I take care of more than one Sub."

"But they aren't who you want."

Zack grimaced. "I imagine Cody's face, voice and body everytime I fuck one. That makes it very very frustrating and leaves me wanting."

"Well, I'll just go finish this painting ok? I'll have a plan by the end of the week. And no. I have no plans on making a move on your brother."

"I pity some of the Subs assigned to me though. If I ever get Cody to like me back, I'm not going to have sex with anyone other than him."

"He's very lucky to have you. Though if that was the case, then why have you never tried to dominate him before?"

Zack smiled ruefully. "I get a little bit too distracted. I'm afraid that I might go overboard and scare him away. I've been told that I lose my cool easily..."

"I think you have enough control though."

"With Cody? I think I slip a little bit too much."

"So, $400 for the both of you! The painting sold very well." Fran cheered. "So can I ask you for the next scene?"

Cody smiled. "Of course! What would you like us to do?"

Zack seemed more at ease with Fran now that they had shared an understanding.

"Let's go to my studio first."

At the studio, or Fran's suite turned studio, he had them change into tight-ish clothes with some shawl over it so that it wasn't all that embarrassing. Cody looked a little uncomfortable while Zack just looked curious.

"Okay! So! I heard that you could dance the waltz, correct?"

"Yes." Cody affirmed. "We took lessons when we were thirteen."

"The scene is a dance. Just make several rotations of the room while waltzing then done."

"I think we may be a little rusty." Cody said. "We've grown quite a bit, after all."

"Well, you guys practice for a bit. I'm just going to buy some new canvas and materials. You can leave anytime today, since I'll be gone until tomorrow afternoon, I think. There's food in the fridge if you ever get hungry."

Fran drew up his bag and exited the room. Then the boat suddenly shook and a steel pipe that Fran had used for prop had taken off the doorknob.

"What happened?" The twins asked almost simultaneously. Then they move to leave the room to ask for what happened only to see that the doorknob was gone.

"So we're stuck here?" Zack asked in slight horror. He didn't know how long he could control himself. There wasn't anyone else around and Cody looked great in the outfit that Fran had made them wear for bodylines and—no stop, Zack. This is no time for your fantasies.

"It seems like it." Cody said as he picked up the phone and wasn't met with any dial tones. Their cellphones were nowhere to be found either. "Fran did say he'd be back tomorrow afternoon, right?"

Zack nodded mutely then his stomach grumbled. "Agh. I'm hungry! It's almost lunchtime. Fran did say that there's food in the fridge right?"

Cody brightened up. "Well, at least we won't starve."

They talked for a while, doing random things to pass the time and ate when lunchtime came around. Zack had taken a steak while Cody had a mixture of vegetables and select meat.

Zack thought the he was doing well. If he kept this up he might have not have to worry about scaring Cody away. Then he heard Cody letting off shallow breaths, his skin turning slightly pinkish. What in heaven's name..?

Zack held the back of his palm to Cody forehead to check his temperature and wasn't at all surprised to feel that it was hot to the touch. What surprised him though, was the low moan that Cody gave as his brother's hand touched him. Cody gave a small sound of mortification as he realized what he just did.

Then Zack realized what was happening.

Aphrodisiac.

He'd used this drug enough time on Subs to know its effects on people who have never experienced such needy amounts of lust. Zack swore to beat Fran black and blue for subjecting Cody with shock like this.

"Z-zack…" Cody whimpered and Zack stilled, his eyes glazing as he ingested that word. "I-it hurts. I-I…"

 **!**

 **! - smut warning - !**

Cody then frantically tried to remove the clothes he was wearing to touch himself, gasping when a hand not his own started massaging the base of his cock. In his frantic need, he hadn't noticed that Zack had picked him up and seated Cody on his lap. Cody looked at his brother with frantic and wide eyes before rocking with the motion but bucking a bit too hard due to the sheer _need_ flowing through his veins. The words _wrong_ and _this is incest_ were running through his mind too but was crowned out by the sheer pleasure that was sent throughout his whole body from his cock. There was also something poking his ass in a manner that made Cody giddy though he didn't know why and he was pretty sure that was Zack's.

Zack shushed his whimpers as he expertly pumped his brother's cock with regular and fluid motions and wasn't at all surprised when Cody convulsed as streams of white ribbons spurted from his penis. Cody didn't exactly have the stamina for a long, hard fuck yet.

"Wh-what did we just—" Cody started but could feel himself hardening again for no reason at all other than thinking about Zack's hand around his dick. Why was he..?

"Aphrodisiac, I think." Zack said with pursed lips, his eyes not leaving Cody's.

"B-but why would there be an aphrodisiac here?" Cody could almost taste the desire coming from his brother and he could feel his own consuming him and dimming out any thoughts that didn't involve sex.

"Did you drink from one of the bottles with a heart and a name in pink?"

Cody's eyes shuttered as he tried to ignore his already hardening cock. "I-I think so."

"Fans are rabid, you know that."

"So that was a gift from one of Fran's fans then?"

"I think so."

Cody couldn't restrain himself anymore and started to grind against his brother's hips, earning a groan and a dark chuckle.

"What do you want me to do, Cody?" Zack asked seriously, his tone getting richer, lower and huskier.

Cody whimpered again, his brother's demeanor had made him twitchy and _wanting._ "P-please. I-I don't really know what I'm supposed to—" Cody gasped as Zack licked his earlobe. "—I'm not—"

"Just say this:" Zack started as he pushed Cody down the bed, his hardness poking out the air as Zack slowly undressed him with deft fingers. " _Please take care of me._ "

Cody cried. "Please take care of me!"

"That's more like it." Zack praised. "Now, since this isn't a formal session, just lay back and let me do all the work, okay, Codes?"

"U-uh." Cody blinked, his eyes going glassy as his skin hit cold air and breezes where breezes had no rights to be.

Zack leaned down and planted kisses on Cody's neck, mouth, eyes and worshipped his body. Though Zack knew that the aphrodisiac was making Cody nuts about all these sensations, multiplied due to the hormones coursing through his body, he wanted to savour his first time.

Though there was a very large part that wanted to just fuck Cody repeatedly until the aphrodisiac wore off and fill his younger brother with his seed.

Now, well. That seemed like the most logical conclusion. The drawn out sex could wait. Zack knew that this was going to last longer than one round and the quantity could always replaces quality.

"Don't' even think about touching yourself." Zack ordered and Cody could feel his body reacting to the _command_ as the elder twin rifled through the drawers in search for anything that might serve as lube. He found one alright and deftly pooped the cap open and spread a generous amount on his palm. Cody watched him with wide eyes.

"W-what are you going to do?" He asked shakily.

Zack hummed lowly, the baritones making Cody shiver. "You trusted me to take care of you, so I will."

Zack gently placed himself between his brother's legs and spread them widely apart. Cody had tried to close them due to embarrassment but Zack had always been stronger and he had sent a glance to his younger twin that made Cody relax. He prodded the Cody's asshole with one thickly coated finger and slowly pushed it in. That was when Cody finally realized what Zack was planning to do as he tensed up.

"Shh, just relax, Cody. I know what I'm doing. Just relax." Zack repeated the sentences gently as he pushed the finger in and out and Cody finally relaxed, his hole loosening enough for Zack to add in another finger.

Cody squirmed. The fingers were a little painful and uncomfortable. He didn't want it!

"Cody, Cody, this is going to be—"

Then Cody arched, his moans filling the room, and his nerves sizzling with pleasure as Zack brushed against something amazing and coming in his ecstasy.

"Found it." Zack said to himself, very pleased. "I can't believe you came just like that though."

"Sh-shut up." Cody demanded tiredly as his nerves were almost calming down but then he could feel his length hardening again. That had felt really really good. He wanted _more._

Zack removed his fingers entirely then and Cody moaned in disappointment. There was something else prodding his entrance though and when he opened his eyes to look, he saw his brother's dick positioned to enter his asshole.

"I-I don't think that will fit, Zack."

Zack didn't reply, his eyes still hooded and dark. Then he plunged and Cody _screamed_ in pleasure and pain, he didn't know but just that it felt great and wonderful and bizarre. There was something in his being that felt complete as he was filled by his brother in one stroke. It didn't hurt, unlike the first fingers. It just felt _right._ It felt like _coming home._ Then suddenly the presence wasn't enough. Cody moved his hips to impale himself on the rod that gave him so much pleasure and Zack moaned and groaned in the tight heat that was his brother but Zack had steadied his hips and he almost kicked in frustration. He wanted more friction damnit!

"Fuck, you're so tight. Don't be impatient, Cody. I'll be fucking you until you can't come anymore." Zack promised darkly and Cody felt excited and horrified and mortified and giddy at the same time. _Why was he—Oooh that feels great…_

The Zack started to move and slam repeatedly into the hot, wet messy cavern and Cody screamed and screamed and chanted out his brother's name.

"Uhn—ahn. Please, ah. More! More! Harder! Faster!" Cody came and Zack sealed his lips with his own, a tongue making itself welcome while their hips never stopped their motions. Cody felt as if his body was on fire. He'd already come three times in this hour alone than three weeks combined! And it didn't look like it was going to stop any time.

In a few moments, Cody could feel his brother convulsing, too and he felt hot wet liquid squirting itself into his ass and he came again just because of the knowledge that Zack had come inside of him.

The screaming and moaning continued for more than another hour and Cody couldn't remember for the life of him how many he times they had both come, though he knew he had come more than Zack.

Cody had finally fallen asleep but Zack wanted _more_ —he didn't think he'd ever have enough—and he continued to fuck his brother, gentler this time and the reactions of his body when asleep was as arousing as his reactions when awake. Though Cody would probably curse him for not being able to sit down properly for days. He came a final time and fell asleep too.

Cody woke to the feeling of stickiness and his first though was that maybe Woody had spilled sauce on him again but then he opened his eyes and saw his brother's peaceful face.

Everything came back to him in an instant and he instantly blushed, a full body one. _What the hell had gone through his mind!?_ He just had a sex marathon with _Zack. His TWIN brother._ Cody tried to move but he could feel his whole body aching and the slight movement alerted him that Zack's dick had yet to be removed from his ass. He moaned quietly. The feeling wasn't revolting at all. It made him feel complete. So _complete._ Like Zack's dick was always supposed to be there though the stickiness, he could do without.

"Good morning."

Cody shrieked and bit back a moan. "D-don't surprise me like that!"

"Aren't you going to get off my dick now?"

Cody blushed but protested. "But it feels nice!"

Zack hummed. "Do you want to go another round?"

Cody tried to grin. "I don't think I can anymore."

Zack smiled and slipped out, earning a whimper at the loss of the contact. "You know if you keep that up, I may just fuck you once more."

"N-no!" Cody protested blushing again. "I… er… liked it, but…"

Zack laughed. "Don't worry. I liked it too. Though we better clean you up. You're dripping with my come."

Cody flushed a brilliant red, the liquid he could feel in him reminding him of the toe curling pleasure that they had experienced just hours ago. He tried to stand up but found that he couldn't and was surprised to suddenly be lifted off the ground.

"H-how do you clean..?"

"Well, you'll find out, won't you?"

Zack carried Cody to the bathroom bridal style, both of them lacking anything resembling clothes and deposited him on the bathtub and started lathering his hair with shampoo then his body with soap. Cody felt the gentleness from the fingers and blushed when he remembered all the places those fingers had touched.

"You are a naughty boy, aren't you, Cody?" Zack commented lightly as he turned the shower on and leaned Cody on the side of the bathroom wall and then buried his face into Cody's asscheeks then sucked.

Cody moaned, his eyes closing but his dick twitching in tiredness. "I can't—"

Zack didn't stop and kept on sucking his own come out, Cody twitching and squirming and moaning lewdly the whole time. It took Zack quite a while to get everything out but due to technique and experience had managed to make it go faster.

Then he kissed Cody with tongue and passion the taste of himself on his lips as he let Cody come undone once more.

 **! – smut end - !**

 **!**

"So, did you enjoy your present?" Fran asked with a wicked smile.

Zack stared at him in defeat. "You didn't have to go that far."

"Oh, of course I had to! You were perfect for each other! I even have a video!"

Zack could feel the heat rising to his cheeks at the sheer shamelessness that Fran had displayed. "What!?"

Fran grinned. "Since when had it been illegal to install cameras in your own suite?"

"Fran!" Zack sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Fran cheered. "Just one thing."

Zack looked apprehensive.

"Can I paint one of these scenes?"

"No! That's just—"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. Both of you are fully clothed and just sharing a moment together!"

"Only if Cody agrees." Zack grit out.

"Of course! I wouldn't be having something like that without express permission from the models."

==0==0==0==

Cody could feel the heat in his cheeks as he remembered for the nth time what had transpired in Fran's suite. He and Zack had somehow managed to regain some sense of propriety before Fran had come in the door and complained about the fallen pipe. Cody could still feel the warmth that had been deposited up where he'd never even thought possible and the feeling of the soft kisses that were placed all over his body. True, his back ached like Kirby had decided to make it his trampoline but there was also a pleasant feeling that came with it.

He'd never felt this giddy and sated even after he had done the same with Bailey. He'd never felt like he could fly and he could barely keep the smile off of his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Woody teased. "You look like you've had a mind-blowing night with how you're limping and smiling like a loon. So who was it?"

Cody flushed and almost protested if there hadn't been a knock that interrupted his thoughts.

"Cody, you there? I found this amazing culture of bacteriophage that could help with—" Bailey started rambling but then paused when she realized that he was smiling. _Oddly._ "What's going on?"

"Hm?" Cody murmured distractedly. "Nothing. Nothing, really."

"Cody?" Bailey prodded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, he just got laid!" Woody announced. "Congratulations for making him act like a loon for a good majority of the morning!"

Cody winced. Ah. That… wasn't going to go over well.

" _Laid?_ " Bailey asked in a high pitched voice. "Did something I didn't know about, happen, Cody- _honey?_ "

"N-no! Woody's—"

"Oh, now I see it too." Bailey's smile turned sharp. "Are you cheating on me, Cody?"

Cody hesitated and it seemed that the hesitation was proof enough for the cowgirl.

"I can't believe this!" She ranted. "We've been dating for a _year_ now and you're going to cheat on me? You know what? We're through. I don't think I can be with someone that would cheat on me and look that _happy._ "

Cody flushed in mortification or indignation he couldn't pick it out. "And your escapades with Holden don't count?"

Bailey paled. "What?"

"Don't think I didn't notice, Bailey. You've been hiding kiss marks and I was going to just disregard it since I _love_ you but you're accusing me now of doing something—"

"Oh, now it's about _me?_ "

"And is a relationship only one-sided?" Cody demanded. "You can't just keep demanding and demanding—"

"I can't not! You just can't make me feel like letting go! You're so prissy about everything that you probably should have been born a _girl._ "

Cody was so painfully reminded of the painting that had been sold at China. "That has nothing to do with it!"

" _Really?_ " Bailey snorted. "You can't even start your own apple because of your _sensitive gums_ and you don't even let me kiss you without sanitizing your face afterwards!"

"That _is_ prissy." Woody commented.

"Er—is this a bad time?" Zack asked as he popped his head in from the door.

"Thank goodness!" Woody said in relief as he dashed out. "They've been shouting at each other since they saw each other!"

Zack's eyes darkened and Cody could feel himself shiver. Those eyes promised a lot of _pain_ and _pleasure._ Not that anyone in the room knew about that. Cody was disgusted at himself with his thoughts but his body could still clearly remember what Zack's calloused and steady hands had done and where those gentle touches had gone and what made him feel.

"Ah." Zack hummed as he entered the room completely. "How about you two calm down for a bit—"

" _Calm down?_ " Bailey screeched and Cody had to grimace. " _Calm down!?_ My boyfriend just cheated on me and you expect me to calm down!?"

Zack's lips tilted. "You do know he's _my_ brother right?" Cody could feel something stir in his stomach at the sheer possessiveness that came from his elder twin. "I think you shouldn't throw stones from you glass house, _Pickett._ "

"I never cheated on him!" Bailey argued.

Zack snorted. "I can't believe how easily your lies come to you. How long have you been seeing Holden at the side? I can't believe I let this go on for this long. I can't believe I let a _whore_ date _my_ brother."

Bailey grit her teeth. " _Whore!?_ I wasn't the one who slept with whoever it was!"

"Why are you angry, really?" Zack pressed. "Are you angry that whoever it was made Cody feel better than you could that it made him glow like a pregnant woman?"

"Zack!" Cody protested. "I do _not_ glow like a pregnant woman!"

Zack sent him a smirk and planted himself right beside his brother and grasped his shoulder who shuddered at the contact. "You so do."

Bailey's face closed up. "I see. So it was you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zack replied airily.

"It's obvious now that I look at it. Cody's always distracted whenever you're in the room but is completely comfortable with you even if you bully him." Bailey's eyes were cold.

Cody could feel his body temperature skyrocket and he couldn't hear a good majority of what Bailey had said. Zack's hands were on his right shoulder and almost his whole left side was nestled in his brother's chest. His heart was beating so loud that his ears felt like it could burst any minute now.

"—dy! Cody!" Zack was shaking him now. "She's gone."

"A-ah." Cody nodded shyly. "O-okay. Er—uh."

Zack grinned as he lifted Cody bridal-style which earned a surprised yelp. "You are so cute you know that?"

"I am not cute!" Cody mumbled out as he buried his face into Zack's shoulder, a hand suspiciously resting on his backside.

"Oh really?" Zack asked, his voice husky and reverberating and Cody could feel it send electricity down below. "Would you like to make sure of that?"

"Eep."

.

.

.

.

Zack opened the door with his foot and hauled Cody across the hallway to the room that he had all to his own. Three guesses to what they were going to do.

"Z-Zack! It-it's the middle of the day! We aren't—why are— _Zack!_ "

Zack hummed in delight as Cody squirmed in his arms and plopped the younger twin onto the waiting bed.

"I _still_ can't sit properly, you know— _Oh._ " Cody whimpered as Zack dipped his head near Cody's and nibbled on his ear, his hands exploring his younger twin's more petite body. Cody tried to stop his body from reacting but failed miserably. Zack's touch just made him want to do nothing else but _feel._

Then all the sensations stopped and Cody couldn't help a whine. He wanted to be touched damnit!

"What do you want?" Zack murmured lowly.

"I—I don't—"

" _What_ do you _want_ me to do?"

Cody's dick twitched in desire. "T-that's—!"

"Ah. You don't want anything now?" Zack surmised, his eyes alight in desire as he lifted himself off his brother. "I think I have just the thing."

 _No!_ Cody struggled as he lifted his noodly arms and tried to stop Zack. His own touches didn't compare to Zack's at all! He needed—he _needed—_

"Don't be so impatient, _Cody._ " Zack drawled as he pulled out a box from the side table. It was black and Cody didn't understand what it was when Zack opened it and showed an egg shaped something with some kind but had beads outside. "I think you'll like _this._ "

Cody pinked as he realized that the thing would probably be going inside him. "Z-zack. I just want you!"

Zack smirked and Cody could feel a bit of fear creeping up his spine. What the hell was wrong with him! This was _Zack_ he wasn't going to hurt him then demanded chillingly. "Oh, but can you say it? _Tell me what you want._ "

Cody could feel his blush intensifying. He'd never been one to talk dirty before and he certainly didn't want to start now! But his body _ached_ and he wanted to _come._ Fuck.

"See? You don't even know what you want." Zack said ironically as he seated himself between Cody's now bare legs, his dick proudly displayed in the air while Zack was entirely clothed. "Just let me handle all the work, hm?"

"Look at you, your holes throbbing with need!" Zack crowed. "I don't think prep's needed after yesterday, hm?"

"Z-zack—ungh." Cody bucked his hips, remembering the pleasure that came with Zack's touches. He didn't know if this was the start of an addiction and he certainly wasn't complaining.

Zack traced his jaw with his left hand and started nipping at it, sucking lightly at the junction of the neck and the shoulder as Cody gave a gasp of approval. He kissed the tip of Cody's nose before licking broadly at the braniac's lips, which resulted in a gasp. Then Zack pounced, his tongue searching for friction inside the wet heat, eating and tasting and loving his brother for all he was worth. Cody's hands dug into Zack's hair as Zack ravished him and not wanting to do anything to make it stop. Cody could feel himself being overstimulated and starting to be reduced to a puddle of goo. Then Zack pulled away, to Cody's disappointment, both their lips slightly swollen and Cody could only labor his breaths.

"Did you like that?" Zack teased as he twisted Cody's nipple and fondled his brother's sac at the same time. Electricity ran through Cody's nerves as he came all over his stomach.

Cody panted, his eyes glazed and his body flush in exhaustion. "Y-yeah."

Then there was a sudden intrusion to his backside that made him convulse at he could feel each and every single bead from the egg-like thing grinding on his perineum and anus. It felt so different from Zack's cock—which led him to completion. This one felt somewhat like an intrusion and it felt _dirty_ and _filthy_ and who knows what bacteria was already in there.

"Can you keep that in you for the whole day?" Zack asked mischievously and Cody wanted to curse him out. His body was on fire, damnit!

"What is—?" Cody inwardly cursed himself. Why can't he even finish his own sentences? "What is this?"

"A vibrator." Zack grinned as he brandished a small remote with a dial on it. Cody could already feel apprehension building up behind his eyelids. Then he cranked to dial to low and Cody moaned the _thing_ inside him humming low and making him want _more._

" _More!_ " Cody demanded as he waved his hips around futilely.

"You wish is my command." Zack smiled as he turned to dial to max.

"Aah—ahn! Ungh—" Cody started convulsing, moaning and groaning with drool dripping from his lips as he felt the vibrator grind his prostate repeatedly. Zack had to bite his lip from taking Cody then and there. Cody still needed to be disciplined though and what better way than carrot and stick? Cody could feel the orgasm building up and he touched himself as his face fell to ecstasy as he came. And the vibrator still wasn't stopping and Cody had to scream.

"Please—p lease take it out! I- I can't—Ungh! Ah…ah! Z-za-ack!"

"Nope." Zack popped the 'p'. "Can't do that, dear. You're going to wear that until I say so."

"Wh-what? Why?" Cody grimaced as his ass was assaulted by the high vibrations of the egg. "I-I can't! I would _come_ in class!"

"And why not? You love my cock don't you? I will _fuck you_ if you keep it in you for at least three hours."

"Th-three hours? I can't even—"

"Don't worry. It won't stay at high." Zack crooned as he pulled down the dial, leaving it off and Cody breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be watching."

==0==0==0==

To say Cody was uncomfortable was an understatement His ass was currently occupied and he had a hard time walking without the egg brush against his prostate. But he wanted to be _fucked_ by Zack's dick so much!

"Oh, Cody!" Fran greeted him. "How's paradise?"

Cody gave him a glare as he tried to even his breathing.

Fran blinked as he stared at Cody and looked him up and down and nodded sympathetically. "Ah. Vibrator?"

"H-how?"

"You underestimate me. Anyway, why didn't you just do the initial demand anyway?"

"Initial demand?"

" _He_ asked you what you wanted didn't he?"

Cody flushed. "I can't say _that!_ "

"Or do you want to have that in your ass the whole afternoon?"

"I—I like… it." Cody mumbled. "It feels great if a little distracting. I just don't want anyone to see—"

Fran's grin became sharp. "Well, well, well. I think we have a cockslut right here. _You like being fucked?_ "

Cody huffed. "S-so what?"

"Tell that to Zack. I think you'll get what you want."

==0==0==0==

"I want you to fuck me until I scream." Cody said in a hurried and slightly embarrassed manner as he barged into Zack's room.

"Oh?" Zack smiled wickedly. "And here I thought you had to be trained first. _Strip._ "

 **-fin-**

 **ONESHOT END! Didya like it?**


End file.
